


The world is mine

by Kaesteranya



Series: Gear Up, Grow Up and Fly [4]
Category: Air Gear
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-04
Updated: 2011-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-15 09:08:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sano and Kazu like to do naughty things in high places. ...At least Sano does, anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The world is mine

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the 31 Days theme for June 6, 2006.

“It’s f-freezing up here, y-you goddamned p-pervert!”

 

Sano only smirked and leaned forward over Kazu, to nibble on the boy’s delicate pink ear. “I thought you and Ikki love high places,” he whispered, bracing that shivering form against his own body. “Besides, the view’s spectacular from up here. You might as well enjoy it.”

 

Kazu cursed softly into their next deep kiss, and was soon left gasping and shaking, as Sano held him close and pressed deep. His hands were tied to the railings in front of them and Iron Clock held him fast, leaving him only enough purchase to arch his back against the hot pain of entrance. He quickly forgot about the hurt and the cold the moment Sano started moving.

 

They fucked that night against the backdrop of the cityscape and in a chill uncharacteristic of a summer evening. In the morning to follow a rather feverish Kazu would never admit that getting banged with the city below and before him had felt like flying and had made him cum more than a few times, but Sano, who had decided upon playing his nursemaid, didn’t need to hear him say it to know.


End file.
